Alt
An Alt is a mysterious entity that poses as a member of Route 50. They may be dopplegangers, sockpuppets, or simply spambots. In Routian fiction, Alts usually feature as clones. It is a scientifically proven fact that every member of Route 50 has an evil clone of some sort. All clones are assumed to be evil, despite the existence of good clones. The word "alt" also refers to sockpuppet accounts. History Actuality During the EHQ v3 era, Pope (then Darkrai) was notorious for using multiple screennames on the cbox, including Darkrai, Break, Pope, Hobbes, and shannabannana. Sometimes, he would openly acknowledge Other chatters would sometimes mistake him for a separate person. To reduce confusion, Kat eventually changed the cbox so that all members were labeled with their account usernames. After Route 50 was released, Darkrai changed his name to Pope, his favorite alt, with Break being a close second. Pope later made an alt account for Break, which was quickly banned. Later, Taco Tim became infamous for creating dozens of spam accounts via automated bot. These accounts were purged from the database, and earned Timothy an IP Ban. As is standard among message boards, the Route 50 Code of Conduct prohibits creating sockpuppet accounts. New accounts created for the purpose of namechanging typically have their old accounts locked. Lore RouteSaga Pope's alts featured briefly in Episode 5. In the season 2 finale, five escaped roleplay villains disguised themselves as EHQ members and helped Chrona enter the EHQ Labs. In season 3, the Eeveebot sent impostors into Route 50 order to disrupt members' bonds, with the ultimate goal of collapsing Route 50 into utter anarchy. The season 3 finale featured the Eeveebot's raid on the forums, during which a group of evil clones surrounded and killed most of the active Route 50 members. Types of Alts Eeveebot's Anti-Routians Some Alts were created by Eeveebot. Although they usually carry the "Anti-" suffix to identify each as the antithesis of the original, they may actually reflect darker aspects of the originals. *'Anti-SkyWarrior' - Born from 002, villain of Project Fear. She is flirtacious and extremely girly towards boys, particularly Pope. During the EeveeSaga finale, she allied with Chrona. She never fought the real SkyWarrior. *'Anti-Twill '- Born from Nathan, a villain from Luce's fanfics. He is demeaning and icily cruel, not hesitating to use psychological warfare on his opponents. He killed Luce (Twill at the time) during the Saga Incident. *'Anti-Sparkleaf' - Born from the Exile, the villain of LotE. He is petty and spiteful. He and the real Sparkleaf killed each other during the Saga Incident. *'Anti-Frosti' - Born from 001 of Project Fear. She is vain and demanding, with an icily cruel streak in battle. She killed Frosti during the Saga Incident. She appeared during the MLP vs. Homestuck crossover (retroactively established), cosplaying as Feferi. *'Anti-Maestra '- Born from one of the rampaging legendaries in StEB. She killed both Maestra and Hana-Chan with a knife during the Saga Incident. *'Anti-Grovyle' - Mysterious and devilish, she is talented with occult magic, including the ability to summon shrunken heads and fling them at her foes. She killed Grov during the Saga Incident. During the MLP vs. Homestuck crossover, she cosplayed as Tavros (retroactively established). *'Anti-Pope' - Highly snooty and criticizing, has no interest in making friends with anyone. Though he didn't kill Pope, he was responsible for killing at least four members during the Saga Incident. *'Anti-Nechaken' - Did not appear during the Saga Incident, however, during the MLP vs. Homestuck crossover, she cosplayed as Kanaya (retroactively established). *'Anti-Choco' - Did not appear during the Saga Incident; however, during the MLP vs. Homestuck crossover, she cosplayed as Terezi (retroactively established). Other Clones These Alts are assumed to be evil by virtue of being clones, but have no relation to Eeveebot. Some clones are exact duplicates with identical personalities to the originals, and may possibly be wild Dittos. *'Dialga of StEB': Pretended to be Maestra during Chrona's coup. *'Palkia of StEB': Pretended to be Hana-Chan during Chrona's coup. *'Aramos of PttR': Pretended to be SkyWarrior during Chrona's coup. *'Giratina of LotE': Pretended to be Sparkleaf during Chrona's coup. *'False Groudon of SC': Pretended to be Twill during Chrona's coup. *'Kit' - Kat's evil twin and the owner of Highway 100. In some traditions, Highway 100 is regarded as the origin of all Alts. *'Swosty' - She (?) is a 40-year-old male from Mozambique. Though she (?) participated in the Saga Incident, she was not created by Eeveebot. *'LightHorsacus' - DP's sworn enemy. He is theatrical, dramatic, and arrogant, not unlike a stage magician. Though he participated in the Saga Incident, he was not created by Eeveebot. *'Vlis - '''An evil version of Silv, Pokey's old Pokesona, now a 'Wolfsona', that appears to be a living shadow with red eyes. Vlis is silent and never speaks, but is very malevolent. * '''Sky?', whose forms include Vulmin and a non-cotton-candy Spriters' Nightmare. Identical personality to the original. *'Spark?', a Raileaf featured numerous times in A Typical Day in the Cbox. *'Twill?', a Riolu version of Twill's Pokesona who traveled through time *'MysteriousVaporeon' - We're not sure of the details, but MV appears to be a cross-dimensional clone of DP. Though not considered a threat to Route 50, the general consensus is that he is "evil". Other Alts * Army of Taco Tim: Created after Timothy's ban. Whether Timothy sought mischief or revenge is unknown. Destroyed by the Mighty Hammer of Kat. *'Break': Pope's favored Alt, associated with his more serious and mature qualities. *'ievick': Spambot Category:NPCs